A New Divide
by sastath
Summary: Start is library Sam attacked by Pretender Decepticon. We learn a few things about Mikaela she left out. Action,Drama,tragedy,comedy,Romance,etc. Based of TF2 and HP. Hope you all enjoy it compared to some other TF/HP stories. Thanks a bajillion hits lol
1. Attack of the Mountain Ox

**The New Divide**

**Attack of the Mountain Ox**

**Transformers 2/HP crossover. A serious crossover. No mind numbing action, hopefully just some good old fashion comedy, romance, death, tragedy, drama, action, adventure, and the whole nine yards.**

**Workings on a lot of other stories so expect updates to come slowly.**

**I don't own any of this, all done in good fun.**

--

"I can tell you really missed me a lot Sam!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's not my fault listen, listen… I am a victim."

Mikaela's eye's widened in disbelief "a victim? A victim of what? Of what? A little eighty pound girl?"

"No, no, listen, listen – it was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" Sam whispered hurriedly attempting to break into Mikela's rant.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth."

"I didn't!" Sam whispered his face scrunching up with anger.

"Yes you did!"

"Listen! You ever have your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? Listen it's not fun for me ok Mikaela? It-it-it smelled like diesel, like a diesely tinge to it." Sam finished.

Mikaela rolled her eyes "you're such a little girl."

Sam stared at her like she was crazy before shaking his head "ten seconds of silence right now. Not talking to you for ten seconds." Sam said as he put his fingers up counting down.

"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what!"

Sam leaned forward "not talking to you for ten seconds, you got three seconds left."

Mikaela seethed with anger "you can give me the silent treatment all you want, but I can keep talking and this" she said motioning to Sam and herself "is over!"

Sam hung his head in defeat, but Leo quickly jumped into the conversation.

"She went into your orifice with her nasty alien probe! She did it? She went inside of there? You probably have nasty little alien babies are probably gestating and hatching inside of you!"

Sam put his hand on his mouth and he seemed to pale somewhat.

Mikaela just rolled her eyes.

Leo continued on his rant "you need to vomit right now… yak it, yak it!"

Sam couldn't stop himself as he began to puke all over the floor next to him.

Mikaela turned her head in disgust looking at Leo "who are you?"

"Leo Spitz, the aliens want me cause of my site, I'm the key to this."

Mikaela rolled her eyes as the wall to the library they were hiding in exploded.

--

The trio got up and ran as the Pretender Decepticon marched forward blasting bits and pieces of the library away.

People dashed here and there screaming for their lives.

"Run!" Sam shouted trying to guide the Mikaela and Leo to the exit of the library. A nearby shot exploded scattering the three as they were flung in different directions.

Sam crawled under a table frantically looking about for the others. He spotted Mikaela who stood up in somewhat of a daze.

She spotted Sam sitting under the table his eyes grew wide as he looked past her "Mikaela!"

Mikaela turned around as the Decepticon fired a shot.

--

Sam's eyes widened as Mikaela vanished with a loud crack, and the shot streaked harmlessly by crashing into the wall, blowing a large hole in it.

"Come on you idiot!" Mikaela said from her position right next to Sam.

"How did you…?"

"Run you moron!" Mikaela said dragging Sam to his feet.

The two dashed towards the large hole made by the Decepticon.

"Come on Leo unless you want to die!" Sam shouted dragging Leo up from the ground and pulling him along.

The trio dashed out of the hole as the Decepticon made it's way after them. They ran across the quad until Mikaela spotted a box on the ground. She stopped and grabbed it up in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing picking up luggage?" Sam shouted through the screams of students echoing through the quad.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and thrust it at him knocking the wind out of Sam as it hit him in the stomach "we are taking it with us! Now move!" She shouted grabbing Sam and dragging him with into a nearby parking lot.

The trio dashed to a nearby car and smashed the window in with her elbow wincing in pain, but ignoring it. She unlocked the doors and the Sam and Leo clamored in.

Sam thrust the box into the box seat "ok Mikela how did you up and disappear like that?"

Mikaela ignored him as she hotwired the car.

"You know how to hotwire a car? … So hot." Leo said just before his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh shit, crazy psycho thing!"

"Drive, drive, drive, drive! Right there" Sam spluttered pointing at the Decepticon approaching them.

Mikaela threw the car in reverse and slammed on the gas just as the Decepticon Pretender jumped on the hood of the car clawing and scratching at the window.

Mikaela put the car in drive and put her foot down on the gas. The Decepticon momentarily lost balance and collapsed on the hood, but dug it's metallic claws into the frame of the car.

The Decepticon stood on the hood of the car as it barreled down the road. It had metallic tentacles shooting out from its head jabbing and smashing at the windshield, in an attempt to the get at the occupants.

"Hold on!" Mikaela shouted as she veered the car off the road into a cemented streetlight.

The Decepticon caught between the car and lamp shattered as bits and pieces of its body flew about.

--

The three occupants of the car stared at one another breathing heavily. They all sat in silence for a few moments making sure the Decepticon was dead.

"What the hell was that thing? And I'm sure you aren't mentioning some minor details you may have left out back there?" Leo shouted breaking the silence.

"What the hell Mikaela? How did you disappear back there?" Sam shouted figuring he could get some answers.

Before anyone could respond the sounds of helicopter blades could be heard. All three of them stared at the roof of the car just as a large spike was driven through it.

They all screamed as the car was lifted from the ground. The car for a moment seemed in stable flight, but lurched to the side causing Sam's door to fall off and he slid from his seat dangling for his life as he desperately clutched the side of the door.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed out as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I won't let go Sam!"

Sam in his panicked state nodded and clawed his way back into the car using Mikela's already weakened bloodied arm, from when she broke the window of the car.

Once Sam was safely back in the car Mikaela clutched her arm, tears streaked her face as she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Sam shouted as he looked at Mikaela's arm.

"Don't touch it. I'm sure it is dislodged."

"Guys, anyone notice we stopped moving?" Leo said, as the helicopter seemed to have stopped its flight was now hovering.

They all screamed as the spike detached from the car dropping it into what looked like an abandoned factory.

--

The car fell through the roof of the factory and landed with a crash. Before the occupants could even collect themselves a giant metallic saw drove its way through the center of the car easily slicing it in two.

"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus, oh Jesus." Was all Leo could say as he stared at a trio of Decepticons.

Starscream let out a lowly hiss at the site of the humans. Grindor had transformed and stood by as Megatron rose up letting out a growl.

"Come here boy." Megatron grunted at Sam taking no notice of the other two humans.

Sam raised his arms up as he made his way toward Megatron.

Mikaela clutching her arm mouthed "no" as tears streamed her face, but Sam didn't stop.

"You remember me boy, don't you?" Megatron grumbled.

"I'll do what you say just don't hurt us!"

Megatron laughed as he slapped Sam to the ground.

There Sam rolled in agony as Megatron hovered over him laughing as Mikaela cried out his name.

--

Mikaela didn't know what to do as she watched Sam struggling as Megatron grabbed Sam harshly with enough force to perhaps snap his limbs.

Leo had grabbed her and was pulling her away as if to make an escape at Sam's expense.

Mikaela brushed him off and clutched at the pendant of her necklace.

"What are you doing? We got to get out of here!" Leo whispered into her ear.

"Calling for help." Mikaela responded.

--

**End Chapter**

**I had to include that first scene. I laughed so hard when I saw that. Seriously just watch through that scene again a few times when this movie is released. I swear it gets funnier every time. **

**Also yes I know it isn't a match, but things have to change crossover fan fic and all. **


	2. A Rescue

**The New Divide**

**A Rescue **

**I don't own any of this, all done in good fun.**

--

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I know you're pissed, because I tried to kill you and it is completely understandable, if someone tried to kill me I'd be really upset to!"

"However, I think we have an opportunity here to start a new and develop our relationship to see where it leads us!"

Megatron laughed at Sam's sputterings of friendship.

"I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do." Megatron said as he tightened his grip on Sam crushing the bones in his arms.

Sam let out an ear piercing scream as he felt his bones snap.

Megatron laughed, "Doctor examine this alien boy."

--

Mikaela looked on as Leo stood by her side. Tears streaked her face. She had been betrayed no one was coming and Sam was being tortured by the Decepticons.

She just shook her head as she heard the other Decepticons chuckle in glee at Sam's pain.

--

A small Decepticon that looked like a spider crawled about on Sam's stomach jabbing him with sharp pointed metal feet as it studied Sam for a few moments.

Sam wriggled and writhed in agony at every step the little spider took.

The Doctor soon had metal pincers jammed in Sam's mouth and noise as he violently shook in Megatron's grip. The Doctor muttered some phrase as two small Decepticons fluttered from the ceiling of the building and made their way towards Sam.

--

The two small Decepticons began their decent toward Sam, but stopped in midair. The Doctor and other Decepticons looked on curiously.

The two immobilized machines soon began to swing about in a circular motion coming closer and closer together before colliding with each other in an explosive shower of flames and sparks.

Grindor and Starscream quickly transformed their arms into weapons.

"What is going on?" Grunted Megatron, who refused to loosen his grip on Sam.

Before anyone of the other Decepticons could answer a streak of light flew across the room striking Grindor in the face.

Grindor's head erupted in an explosion. His body stood for a few moments before collapsing to the ground heaving up a cloud of dust.

"Over there!" Starscream shrieked as he fired a barrage of weapons at the direction the jet of light had come.

The corner of the factory was battered with a barrage of fire as Starscream let loose a whole arsenal of weapons on the corner of the abandon factory.

Starscream did not relent his attack until the whole corner of the factory caved in.

The abandon factory was now filled with dust, smoke, and a haze of both.

"We should kill the other humans just to be safe!" Starscream hissed.

Megatron nodded, but before Starscream could do anything a jet of light came out from the landing just above him shattering his arm from his body.

Starscream wailed out in agony and fear. He quickly collected his lost arm and transformed into a Raptor jet, flying through the ceiling of the building leaving a trail of smoke and falling debris in his flight.

Megatron let go of Sam, whose limbs fell to his side limp.

Megatron transformed his arms into weapons and fired on the spot the jet of light had come from. The area just slightly even with his head caved to the ground.

"Where are you?" Megatron growled.

Just then the Doctor jumped from Sam and began clawing at Megatron futility, his tiny pincers barely able to skim Megatron's metallic body.

Megatron let out a laugh.

"Best you have?"

The Doctor quickly jumped up and jabbed at Megatron's eye sending out a shower of sparks.

Megatron let out a wail as he swatted the tiny Decepticon down to the ground. He clutched his broken eye as he stomped on the Doctor flattening him as sparks shot out from beneath his feet.

Megatron let out a scream of rage.

"So be it, you hide in the shadows! I kill the humans!" Megatron shouted as he brought his weapon to bear on Mikela and Leo.

Just as Megatron was about to fire another jet of light streaked through the air striking Megatron's transformed gun hand shattering it.

Megatron stumbled back. Looking at what once had been his weapon, his very hand. It was now a smoldering stump of rubble.

Megatron seethed in anger and let out a roar of displeasure. He brought his good arm down in a sweeping motion towards Sam attempting to crush the boy.

--

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted as Megatron brought his fist down.

Just before Megatron's fist landed a giant spike came through the air smashing into his arm. A shower of sparks erupted as Megatron's arm flew back and stuck into the wall mid-strike.

Megatron let out a groan of pain and frustration as he looked at his arm pinned to the wall.

"Show yourself!" Megatron howled as he ripped his arm from spike.

With a ripple of the air a silvery silkly looking object fell from a man to the ground.

"I suggest you leave, unless you wish to end up like rubble!" The man with messy black hair said.

Megatron was about to bring up his weapon on the man, but the man held a stick pointed at him.

Megatron stared at it for a moment, but he couldn't help fear that was something more to this _than meets the eye_.

With an angry grunt Megatron quickly transformed and shot out of the side of the building leaving a trail of smoke and dust in his departure.

--

As soon as Megatron had left Mikaela was at Sam's side despite her arm and her declaration of their relationship being ended.

"Sam are you ok? Oh my God what did that thing do to you?" Mikaela shrieked as tears streamed down her face.

Sam groaned in response as the man with black hair was soon next to them.

The man with shaggy, messy black hair pulled up his wooden stick and muttered something and soon Sam's broken limbs felt as good as new.

Sam looked down at his mobile arms flexing them. He was shocked at the fact they were functional. Then he stared at the man with messy black hair quickly rising from his downed position to a position of protection in front of Mikaela.

"What the hell is going on? How the hell did you do that?"

"Sam, please listen!" Mikaela said, but same ignored her.

"What the fuck are you another friggin robot after me!"

Leo quickly intervened "Dude, dude, dude, I told you mass media, brainwashing, crazy shit, dude, this is what I'm talking about! Totally mass media blackout of the truth! This shit is going on right under our noses everyd…"

What Leo was about to say was cut off as the man with black hair pointed his wooden stick at him and muttered something.

Leo' mouth kept moving, but no sound came out. Leo looked at himself and began jumping up and down trying to shout.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need your annoyance right now boy. And if you don't stop having a tantrum I will immobilize you." The man with black hair said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam finally spoke again.

The man raised his eyebrows.

"I think being I just saved your life you would have a little more respect."

Mikaela finally stepped out from behind Sam "Harry just leave them alone."

The man's eyes widened "Harry! That is what I am Harry?"

"Just … Just calm down!" Mikaela shouted, while she stomped her foot into the ground.

Harry's eyes saw her limp arm. He quickly went over and grabbed Mikaela's arm to examine it.

"Hey, hey mister thanks, but no thanks don't you lay a hand on her." Sam said as he came to the man face to face.

Mikaela pushed Sam back, while she rolled her eyes "It's ok Sam."

"I should hope it is ok! What the hell? Out of the socket! Cut up and bruised!" Harry shook his head as he muttered an incantation that joined Mikaela's arm together though she bit down in pain. Her scars seemingly vanished from her arm.

"Ok enough of this, Mikaela what is going on?" Sam sputtered.

Before she could answer Harry broke in "Mikaela? That is what you are going by now? I didn't think you hated me that much to change your damn name!" Harry said as he ran his hands through his dark hair revealing a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

--

Mikaela ran her hands over her face and through her long dark hair groaning.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Harry said.

Mikaela shot him a dirty look, but then sighed.

"Harry meet Sam Witwicky, my boyfriend." Mikela said motioning to Sam.

"Harry I can't believe you are still calling me that." Harry said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes

"Sam this is" She paused seeing the disgusted look on Harry's face then let out a slight groan before muttering quietly.

"This is my Harry Potter, my father."

--

**End Chapter**


	3. A Need to Know

**A New Divide**

**A Need to Know **

**I don't own any of this, all done in good fun.**

**Yes I know the timelines don't match up, but I'm doing it anyway.**

--

"Your father? I thought Cal was your father!" Sam said looking at Mikaela with disbelief.

Before Mikaela could respond Harry broke in "who the hell is Cal? I don't remember sending you to the States wi…"

"Enough just stop it!" Mikaela shouted.

The group remained silent for a few moments breathing heavily, each trying to figure out what was going on for themselves.

"Ok." Harry let out a breath "first off we need to leave here before whatever those things were come back, Lily gather your friends together and…"

"Wait a minute, your name is Lily?" Sam said rounded on Mikaela.

Mikaela grunted in frustration "My name is not Lily."

"I do believe that is the name your mother and I gave you." Harry said coldly.

"Yeah and I had it legally changed!" Mikaela shouted back.

Harry stood with his mouth agape for a few moments.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me? How do you think your mother is going to take this?"

Mikaela did not respond and just stared at Harry coldly.

Harry sighed as he sat on a piece of rubble his face buried in his hands.

"Just, just, just like a little while ago you were chewing me out over being molested by a mountain ox robot and now I learn you have a whole different life!" Sam hissed to Mikaela as to not disturb her brooding father.

"I swear I just, never wanted you to know. It was a part of my life I never wanted. Please believe me Sam!" Mikaela pleaded.

"I… How… What am I supposed to think Mikaela or Lily or whatever your name is? See I don't even know your name."

"Yes you do, it is Mikaela Banes, and it always will be to you Sam. Lily Luna Potter was a name from a previous life, one I never wished to live." Mikaela said pleadingly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Sam shook his head in frustration, but at the same time pulled her close into a tight hug.

"Ok, time to go Lily or Micola or whatever you are calling yourself get your friends together so we can leave." Harry spoke rising from the broken piece of rubble he was sitting on.

Mikaela shot him a dirty look.

Harry rolled his eyes "it isn't safe here, now come on."

Mikaela shot Harry an icy glare as she made her way to the broken car they were in picking up the box she had brought with.

With Mikaela's brief absent Sam tried to make small talk "So Harry Potter sir, um uh, so your daughter quite a pistol eh?"

Harry stared at Sam his emerald green eyes almost seemed to twinkle, as they seemed to pierce Sam's very soul. Sam backed away nervously "ok bad timing."

As Mikaela returned she saw the nervous disposition that had overcome Sam and glared at Harry.

Harry shrugged at Mikaela's glare turning to Leo.

"You idiot, I silenced get over here." Harry shouted at Leo, who looked at Harry in silent disgust.

Harry sighed "Accio."

Leo flew from his slouched position landing with a thud in the center of the group.

"Alright, everyone just touch this and give it a few seconds." Harry muttered holding out what appeared to be a piece of paper.

Everyone did as Harry said, although Leo did reluctantly.

Sam craned his neck and saw that the paper was actually a photograph of what looked like Harry, a red headed woman, a young girl, that Sam was sure was Mikaela, and two boys. Sam turned his face upward and met Harry's eyes.

"It is what I use when my children need me, and when I need to take them home."

Sam, as well as the others then felt a quick pull at their navel and vanished from the demolished factory.

--

Starscream fell to the ground as Megatron loomed over him sparks flying from their wounds.

"Why didn't you know about this power of the humans? Or perhaps you did and failed to mention it!" Megatron shouted as he brought his foot down on Starscream's chest.

"What other things are you hiding from me Starscream? The Matrix where is it?" Megatron hissed.

"I hide nothing, it is Prime! He must be the one keeping the secrets!" Starscream shouted as Megatron lifted his foot off him.

Megatron settled himself on the edge of the building they were atop of repairing his wounds in silent thought. Starscream repaired his arm watching Megatron closely in case he decided to kill him.

After a short while Starscream spoke "what is our plan of action?"

Megatron rose from his sitting position and growled "We will find Prime or the boy and they will give us the information we need to know."

"But, how?"

"Prime will come to us and the boy" Megatron laughed "the time has come for the world to know of our presence, no more disguises, no mercy, the time has come for my Master's arrival."

--

The factory stood still, quiet, and a wreck as a wall burst open sending rubble flying everywhere. Autobots came pouring in from the ceiling and walls, through holes and gaps in the building.

Bumblebee let out a few squeaks and static type sounds as he looked about the abandoned factory.

"Sam?" sounded a deep voice.

"I don't understand it. The boy was here a few moments ago, how could he have just up and vanished?" Ironhide spoke.

"I do not know." Optimus replied.

"Bumblebee take the twins and search for Sam, he must not come to harm." Optimus spoke.

Bumblebee let out a few beeping and buzzing noises to voice his approval.

"Man we always get stuck with the boring missions."

"To right bro."

Optimus chuckled "That is cause you are young and still not fully proven in battle."

"What eva." The twins replied in unison as they transformed along with Bumblebee and speed out of he factory.

--

"Decepticons mobilize, it is time."

Dozens of asteroid type objects approached Earth at a rapid pace.

The asteroid type objects smashed into buildings, fleets, water, dirt, and it shattered human knowledge, as we know it.

"You are not alone, we have lived among you hidden. We can destroy your cities at will. What we want, is this boy." The Fallen Spoke to live audiences around the world, while pictures of Sam were flashed all over the world.

--

"Six, Seven, uh, uh dozens of contacts sir! Inbound!"

"Look the Autobots are moving to meet them!" Robert shouted.

"He is right we can't just leave them to fight them on their own! Permission to engage sir?" William shouted into his mic.

Static rang over the mic for a few moments.

"Permission granted." The voice responded.

"Move out everything we got!" William shouted.

--

"Sister and Jolt go meet the Decepticons coming in from the west." Optimus barked.

Optimus had been barking out orders to all the Autobots since they had discovered the Decepticons incoming presence approaching Earth.

Now Optimus spoke to the remaining few "You shall come with me and we will…"

"Optimus Prime!" A voice sounded interrupting Optimus's orders.

"My Spark, there are at least a dozen around us!" sounded an Autobot.

"That is right you are surrounded Prime and now you will tell me what I need to know or you will die!" Megatron sounded throughout the building as the Decepticons attacked.

--

The group landed with a thud. Only Harry seemed to land gracefully. Sam once again couldn't stop himself from retching all over the floor and Leo also followed suite and vomited right after Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Sam sputtered.

"Portkey." Harry muttered.

Mikaela wobbled a bit, but once she regained her senses threw Harry dirty looks.

Harry ignored his daughter turning his attention to Leo "if you promise to be good and stay quiet I can remove the silencing charm on you."

Leo looked up nodded his head vigorously.

Harry smirked a bit as he vanished the vomit and then removed Leo's silencing charm.

"Finally I can talk again, who are you people? How can you do this? So going to add this to my website! Robowarrior ain't got shit on this."

Harry shot Leo a look.

"Ok, just going to be quiet for now." Leo said sitting himself in a soft comfy chair.

"So where are we?" Sam said.

"My original home, in London." Mikaela responded in an annoyed tone.

"London?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Mikaela responded.

"London?" Leo spouted.

Harry sneered at Leo "Yes, London. You know: fish, chips, cup 'o tea, bad food, worse weather, Mary Poppins... London!"

"Oh." Leo said, as he seemed to shrivel under Harry's scrutiny.

"James! I wasn't expecting you for an hour!" A voice sounded from the kitchen.

Harry froze as an older, somewhat plump redhead entered from the the kitchen staring at the occupants.

"Lily! Oh my!" she shrieked as she ran over and gave Lily an engulfing hug.

--

**End Chapter**

**Went back and fixed some errors in first to chapters in case anyone wanted to know. Also wow. Thanks for reading. This story is took over 2nd place in my hits/visit traffic in only two days.  
**


	4. Answers, Explanations, Weasleys

**A New Divide**

**Answers, Explanations, Weasleys**

**I don't own any of this, all done in good fun. Drama warning!  
**

--

"My God how you have grown! It has been far to long since we have seen you! What have you done to your hair?"

Mikaela felt her face redden "I um, had it dyed Grandma."

"Oh, Harry dear. I didn't know you were here? Why aren't you at work?" The redheaded woman said to Harry.

Before Harry could speak he was cut off.

"Who are these two young lads you have with you?"

"Listen Molly can we discuss this later, I really need to have a private conversation with Lily." Harry sputtered quickly.

"Molly?" The elder Weasley muttered, "I have told you to call me Mom ever since you and Ginny got married!" Mrs. Weasley said her voice rising.

"Please, Mol- Mom just, please stop. I need some time to talk with my daughter. Why are you here anyway?" Harry said as he rubbed his forehead trying to will away a headache.

Molly's faced reddened "If you must know Ginny asked if I could stop by and clean up a bit. And you Harry, I cannot believe you, years since we have seen Lily and you are already forbidding me to see my granddaughter."

Harry let out a long winded sigh "Not forbidding you, just asking for a few moments so I can get some answers about what she has been up to."

Molly's face scrunched up a bit "Fine, I will make us all some lunch, while you have your little talk. Boy's what would you like for lunch? Are sandwiches ok?" Molly said over Harry's shoulder to Sam and Leo.

"Uh, yes ma…" Leo began to speak.

"Don't worry about them, I will deal with them momentarily." Harry said cutting Leo off.

Mikaela shot Harry a venomous glare "What do you mean deal with them?"

"I mean send them back to the States!" Harry spat.

Mikaela stood with her mouth agape for a moment.

"You will do no such thing! You would send my boyfriend back to the Decepticons without a second thought! I don't think so, not without me!" Mikaela shot back at Harry in a loud and rather hateful tone.

"You are not going anywhere! And I don't care about these Deceptors or whatever, all I know is you are not getting involved!" Harry spat.

"Harry James Potter!" Molly Shrieked.

"Not now Molly!" Harry shouted back at his mother-in-law, making her jump back with an awe stricken look on her face.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Lily roughly by the wrist dragging her upstairs amid her protests.

"Hey! What are you doing? Mikaela!" Sam shouted as he attempted to follow.

Harry stopped pulling his daughter past him and turned giving Sam a sickly, ice-cold glare "You stay out of this, if you know what is good for you."

Sam froze as he looked at Mikaela, a tear ran down her face, but she nodded as if to confirm it was alright for him to remain behind.

"Fine. Mikaela if you need anything I'll be right downstairs."

Harry grunted dragging Lily off into a room upstairs slamming the door behind the two.

Molly made her way over to Sam, who was at the base of the staircase.

"I'm sure it will be alright dear, so you and Lily are dating?"

"What?" Sam said confused till he remembered that Mikaela was Lily.

"Oh, uh yeah, yeah we are." Sam muttered as he began to hear shouts coming from the room upstairs.

"Come on dear" Molly said pulling the Sam away from the stairs "Harry I'm sure is overacting, if Lily chose to date you, you must be quite a young man."

Sam sighed running his hands over his face "You could say that."

Sam sat in a cushy chair across from Leo sighing.

"Well dear, I am Molly Weasley Lily's grandmother." Mrs. Weasley announced.

Sam looked at her a moment confused "Oh, uh I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky and this is Leo Spitz, my roommate."

Leo gave a little wave, but remained silent as a loud shot echoed from upstairs.

Molly eyed the two boys curiously for a moment "Are you boys muggles?"

Sam and Leo looked to each other confused unsure of what to say.

"Non magical?" Molly added on.

"Uh, yeah we don't know magic." Sam replied.

"Oh dear" Molly said rolling her head back, but stopped as she saw Sam's expression darken "Oh, no dear I have nothing against muggles, just if you meet my husband Arthur, please tell him you are a wizard or he will never stop asking you questions." Molly said patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Right, got it." Sam muttered.

Molly let out an exasperated sigh, "So lunch sandwiches?"

"Sure." Sam and Leo replied in unison.

Molly began to bustle off to the kitchen stopping just before the door.

"Dear one more thing. Why did you call Lily Mikaela?"

Sam looked at Molly for a moment with a look of panic and confusion. He had no idea of what to say.

"Nick name." Leo said across from him.

Molly paused for a moment in thought before rustling in to the kitchen muttering something about the kids these days.

--

"Dude, dude, dude we got to get out of here! Magic, murgles, crazy shit man, we gotta go!" Leo hissed to Sam as soon as Molly left the room.

"I'm not going anywhere without Mikaela." Sam replied shaking his head as he listened to the shouts coming from upstairs.

"Dude you're crazy, crazy!" Leo whispered.

Just then the front door opened as a young man dressed in elegant robes entered the room. He stopped staring at the two before him. He eyed the two curiously.

He was about to speak, when he heard loud shots echoing from upstairs. He looked from upstairs to the two young men before him. He did so a couple of times and then put the pieces together.

His face broke into a grin.

"Are those my sister's dulcet tones I hear?" He asked the two his eyebrows raised into his brow.

"Uh, I'm guessing so." Sam replied.

The young man's grin grew even wider as he approached the two.

"James Sirius Potter." He said holding out a hand shaking both Leo and Sam's hands.

He then stood leaning on the couch where Leo sat, smirking at the shouts from upstairs.

"So, which one is the boyfriend?" James said with a chuckle.

--

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you? Changed your name? Did you even graduate? Explain yourself now!" Harry shouted.

"Don't even start in on me Harry!" Mikaela shouted.

"Stop calling me Harry! I am your father!" Harry shouted back.

"You haven't been my father since you shipped me out to the Salem Witches Institution!" Mikaela shouted back.

Harry shook his head in disbelief "It was at your request that we shipped you off to the States! Do you think I wanted to see my daughter go off to some foreign school and not Hogwarts? You said you couldn't handle the pressure of being known as a Potter." Harry shouted in a firm tone.

"Yeah and they didn't know the name there." Mikaela said rolling her eyes at Harry.

"So what you up and leave! Abandon your heritage, change your name, and get involved in whatever the hell was going on back there!" Harry shouted waving his arms about.

"Damn right I did!" Mikaela shouted back.

"You think I wanted people gawking at me because I was the daughter of Harry James Potter? Having boys hit on me thinking they could bag the famous Harry Potter's daughter? I didn't want that! I never wanted that!" Mikaela continued.

"And you never bothered to tell me or your mother?" Harry shot back with an ugly scowl.

Mikaela rolled her eyes "Would you have even listened? You never listened! You always said _I dealt with it when I was your age_. Well I didn't want it! And for your information I did graduate… From a muggle school that is!"

Harry paced the room trying to control his temper "And what is it you do now? Who the hell is Cal? Who the hell is this boy you are seeing? And what the hell were those things I had to save you from? Cause clearly not learning your magical heritage paid off didn't it?"

"Cal is just a guy, like an Uncle that I used as a father figure, since you weren't there." Mikaela said in a cold tone.

"He told me everything I needed to know about cars and trucks, mechanics! And that is what I do now! I work in an auto body shop! How does that make you feel? Knowing your _Little Girl_ works as a mechanic?"

Harry just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well I love it! It is a hobby, a passion that I will never grow tired of! That boy is my boyfriend! And we have been through a lot together and I won't throw him aside at the whims of my so-called _father_! We fought the Decepticons together and … now we have to again so it seems. And I thought my so-called _father_ would be able to help, but now it seems he just wishes to throw my boyfriend to the wolves without lifting a finger!"

"You fought these things before and you didn't tell me or your mother? What were you thinking?" Harry shouted back.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" Mikaela shouted as she made her way to the window looking out at the skyline of London.

Harry sat down on a nearby bed shaking his head.

"I just never wanted it. I don't want to be known as a Potter. I just want to be normal." Mikaela said as she continued staring out the window.

"And fighting … Deceptors is normal?" Harry replied in a mocking tone.

Mikaela face scrunched up a bit "It is more than you did with Mom."

Harry looked up his face turning red "Do not even go there, young lady."

"Why not? I will be by Sam's side through this ordeal and the next. Mom told me about how you left her behind. I believe it was for _her own protection_." Mikaela added on in a very slick icy tone.

"That was different! You don't know what it was like then! If I hadn't done it Voldemort would have used her to get to me!" Harry shouted.

"Well I won't abandon Sam when he needs me most! I will stick by his side till the very end! I won't break under the threats, unlike you." Mikaela said.

Harry arose from his seated position his face darkened and cold. His breathing was heavy as he made his to his daughter. He grabbed her turning her more roughly than intended.

"You have no business telling me what I did was wrong or right. I did what I thought was best to protect the one's I love. It is why I am here now arguing with you now. You are my daughter and I love you, and I only want what is best for you." Harry whispered in an ice-cold manner.

Mikaela could feel her father's presence engulfing her down to the bone. It made her whole body shiver.

"What do you ask of me?" Harry said releasing his daughter.

The room remained silent for several minutes before Mikaela spoke.

"Sam is seeing symbols, and the Decepticons want to know what they mean. They have to do with this." Mikaela said pulling out the piece of broken shard that was contained in a small phial.

Harry took the phial and studied the piece in it for a moment.

"What kind of symbols?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes "The alien kind."

Before Harry could respond a shriek that seemed to shake the house itself sounded from downstairs.

"Ronald Weasley!"

--

"So you are dating my sister?" James said mockingly.

"Uh, yeah is that a problem?" Sam replied.

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into." James replied pulling out his wand caressing it a bit.

"I would really hate to have to hurt you."

Leo got up from his seated position "Ok, maybe you can handle this, but I can't! I'm out, done, not taking it anymore!" Leo said making his way to the door.

Before he got there the door burst open as a slightly older redhead with freckles, wearing Ministry of Magic robes burst in.

"Hey, Uncle Ron. Just in time to meet Lily's boyfr…" James started to say before Ron spoke.

"Where is Harry?" Ron spoke.

"Uh, upstairs." James spoke.

"Good, orders came in from Shacklebolt himself. Gotta be on the …" Ron paused as he stared at the two other boys in the room.

Ron looked from Sam to Leo and then back to Sam. His eyes widened a bit as he pulled out a piece of paper from his robes. He stared at it then back to Sam. Ron then clumsily dug into his robes pulling out his wand fumbling a bit.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted as a red bolt streaked from his wand striking Sam, who collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell?" James and Leo shouted.

"You! Stay back you!" Ron said pointing his wand at Leo.

"I'm back, I swear I'm back!" Leo shouted backing away with his hands in the air.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted dropping a tray of sandwiches she was carrying.

"He is, he is, he is…" Ron stuttered.

"He is Lily's boyfriend!" Mrs. Wealsey shouted.

Ron stopped speaking staring with his mouth agape. He looked to see Harry and Lily coming down the stairs.

"Ron what the hell?" Harry said.

"Sam!" shouted Mikaela as she rushed to his side.

"What did you do Ron?" Harry said.

"Only stunned him." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief as he watched Lily rush to Sam's side.

Harry made his way over to Sam rennervating him.

"Ron why the hell did you do that?" Harry said.

Ron continued to stare on shaking his head in confusion "Orders came down from Shacklebolt himself" Ron muttered again as he held the out the piece of paper.

Harry snatched it out of Ron's hands and eyed it for a moment. His eye's widened as he looked at Sam and his daughter.

"Seems the whole world is looking for this boyfriend of yours!" Harry sneered as he held out a piece of paper with Sam's picture on it. It only had a few words written on it:

_Bring in alive at all costs. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt_.

--

**End Chapter. **


	5. Symbols and Fallen

**A New Divide**

**Symbols and Fallen**

**I don't own any of this, all done in good fun.**

**At this point bots names are going to be random ones I pull off wiki, so sorry if I kill any favs. I'm not really familiar with the shows and such, just the movies.**

--

The swish of crackling air sounded as a missile streaked toward its target, the jet in front of it swerved here and there before transforming midair in a last ditch attempt to avoid it.

The missile struck Skywarp midtranformation the explosion sent pieces of the Decepticon flying throughout the sky as his body went tumbling from the sky into a nearby building.

The streets were showered with dust, debris, and bodies as people ran screaming. The fighting that was once located in the now destroyed factory had spread to the streets and city surrounding it.

"Another Con down!" Epps shouted into his mic.

"Don't get cocky! Plenty more swarming the area." Lennox shouted back in his mic just before a tank fired around striking the corner of a nearby building where a Decepticon had ducked behind.

"Has anyone seen the Autobots?" Lennox shouted into his mic.

A series of negatives were his response except one.

"Got one here sir."

"Well who is it? What the hell is going on?" Lennox said as he paused as dozens of soldiers moved forward into the fray.

"Sorry sir, it's Jolt and he isn't going to tell us much… he is dead by the looks of it."

Lennox shook his head as he swore to himself.

--

"It's nasty." Judy said spitting out a piece of food.

"I'm sure it isn't nasty. You just said you wanted to try new things. Were in France trying new things." Ron Witwicky replied.

"Well then you try it." Judy said holding out the odd looking food.

Ron eyed it for a moment.

"No thanks."

"Told you." Judy replied.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think Sam is doing right now?" Judy asked her husband.

"Honey, were on vacation, Sam's in school, let's try and enjoy ourselves."

Just then a loud bang erupted from the sky as a large meteor type objects crashed into a building nearby sending rubble and smoke into the air.

People screamed and ran from the scene as a large Decepticon rose from the building.

"Run Judy, run!" Ron shouted dragging his wife behind him.

"What the hell was that?"

"One of those robots you know the Dece…"

Ron didn't finish his sentence as a large metallic foot crashed down in front of him causing him and his wife to fall backwards.

The Decepticon laughed as it reached out for them.

--

Tanks exploded sending shrapnel and fire everywhere as a Decepticon fired on the human soldiers coming towards them.

A silent gliding sound echoed throughout the air as a trio of motorcycles made their way through the destruction and chaos. They quickly transformed into their Autobot forms striking the Decepticon in the leg knocking it to his feet, another in the Decepticon's chest ripping out a portion of it, and the last in the head ripping off the top of the Decepticon's head.

The Decepticon fell the ground in a cloud of dust and sparks. As the Autobot sisters made their way to the human soldiers.

"What is going on?" Lennox shouted.

"We were caught in a surprise attack." Chromia responded.

"Where are the other Autobots?"

"They went looking for Sam. His last registered signal was in the area." Arcee said.

"Where is Optimus?" Lennox shouted.

"We were cut off from him by the Decepticons… We must punch throu…" A weapon shout rang out striking the third Autobot motorcycle sending Flareup crashing to the ground in a heap of rubble.

"The Fallen has returned you are all doomed!" Starscream shouted as soldiers fired on him, while he transformed into his Raptor flying off into the nearby distance.

"Sister!" The two Autobots shouted as they made their way to the fallen Autobot's side.

William breathed heavily as he looked on seeing another Autobot down. He shook his head.

"Alright punch forward! We need to get to Big Buddha!"

--

"Where is the Boy?" Shouted Megatron as he slammed Optimus into a building-sending Prime through one side and out the other in a cloud of dust and debris.

Optimus rolled about on the ground for a moment before flipping himself over onto his back where a large foot collided with his face.

"Not so fast Prime!" Powerdive muttered as he kicked at Optimus's face. Then held him down with his foot on Optimus's chest.

Starscream transformed nearby and made his way to Optimus's fallen form.

"Where is the boy Prime? Or do you wish to fall with him? It is only a matter of time before we find him."

"Whom does the boy travel with? What is their power? Where do they come from?" Megatron sounded loudly as he transformed his arm into a weapon and pointed it directly at Optimus's face.

Optimus let out a deep grunt of anger.

"I don't know and if I did why should I tell you?"

"That boy is the key Prime to making our race live again! One human life for our entire race!" Megatron grunted.

Optimus let out a long deep grunt "You'd never stop at one!"

Optimus looked about wildly seeing the destruction of the city and many fallen civilians, some dead others trying to crawl away from the fray with bloodied wounds.

"You have already taken more than one!" Optimus shouted in a rage.

--

"We got Red in sight!" Epps shouted over his mic as he saw Optimus Prime pinned down by Decepticons.

"He is surrounded by Cons!"

"All forces move in on the Decepticons around Big Red!" Lennox replied over his mic.

--

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Optimus shouted as large swords jutted from his arms.

Optimus lashed out slashing Megatron's transformed gun arm sending pieces of it into buildings and sliding across the streets. Megatron collapsed in a fit of pain and rage as he stared at his broken arm.

With his other blade Optimus slashed Powerdive's entire leg from his body in a shower of fire and sparks. Powerdive collapsed to the ground before rustling up his leg and transforming and flying away in his helicopter form.

Starscream charged forward sending a few jabs at the Prime. Optimus blocked and dodged them all, before kicking out jamming his foot into Starscream's face. Starscream fell in a fit or rage and sparks.

Optimus quickly rose standing above the downed Decepticons. He let out a grunt of fury as a nearby Decepticon fired on nearby human soldiers.

Optimus made a leap and transformed his swords into hooks and dug them into the Decepticon's face. Optimus ripped the Decepticon's face into two separate pieces sending a shower of sparks and metal amongst the street.

"Piece of tin!" Optimus shouted as he drug the remainder of the Decepticon down to the ground with a loud, ground shaking thud.

"Thanks Red." Epps shouted from a distance.

Before Optimus could respond a large spike erupted through his chest.

"You're so weak!" Megatron grunted as he transformed his good arm from a spike into a gun and fired a round through Optimus's body to make sure he would not get up.

Optimus fell to the ground his robotic body limp, and his eyes dimmed.

--

"Optimus!" Robert shouted. "All units fire!"

The tanks and soldiers in the area opened fire on the Decepticons surrounding Optimus. Air force jets moved in firing missiles and dropping bombs in the nearby vicinity decimating buildings, people, and multiple Decepticons all at once.

Most of the Decepticons had begun to fled at the fall of Optimu and only a few remained to cover the retreat.

"Epps what the hell are you doing?" Lennox shouted over the mic, "There are people out there."

Robert and the soldiers with him moved around Optimus's fallen form.

Robert shook his head as he reached for his mic.

"Will, Red man …"

"What is it?" William asked.

"Red is dead."

--

"A criminal that is who you are dating now?" Harry said bringing up his wand pointing it at Sam.

Mikaela quickly ducked in front of Sam.

"Harry stop it! My boyfriend is not a criminal!"

"How do you explain this then?" Harry shouted holding up the sheet of paper with Sam's wanted picture on it.

"I… I don't know!" Mikaela shouted back.

"Mikaela this is way to intense, I have no idea what is going on here!" Sam whispered back to Mikaela as she stepped in front of Sam in a protective manner.

Harry lowered his wand slowly eyeing Sam suspiciously "You trust him? When he is even wanted by the magical community and he is a muggle?"

Mikaela looked a bit discomforted for a moment, but then nodded her head. "Yes I trust Sam. I trust him with my life."

"Harry we got to take him in. I mean... this is by Ministry orders. We are both Aurors." Ron muttered to Harry.

"I'm so glad I was here today." James said with a smile.

"Shut up James!" Harry and Mikaela shouted in unison.

James became quiet after that as Harry and Mikaela eyed each other for a moment.

Mikaela finally broke down a little bit "Please! Help us!"

Harry eyed his daughter for a moment before sighing.

"You say he is seeing symbols?"

"Yes!" Sam answered before Mikaela could.

Harry rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, while Mikaela threw Sam a few dirty looks.

"Well I know one person who is an expert in symbols" Harry said turning his head towards Ron "I'm pretty sure you do to."

Ron started shaking his head. "No way Harry, no, not going to happen."

--

Thirty Minutes Later.

"She is going to kill me if she finds out what all this is about! I can't believe you talked me into this?" Ron muttered looking pale as the owl he sent off returned with a message.

Ron quickly read through the message before resting his hands in his face.

"Bugger."

--

**End Chapter.**


	6. A Backup Plan

**A New Divide **

**A Backup Plan**

**I don't own any of this, all done in good fun.**

--

The living room was quiet, only the muffled sounds of Hermione and Ron shouting were heard from the nearby kitchen. Harry sat in an armchair eyeing his daughter beadily tapping his fingers on arm of the chair.

Mikaela sat hand in hand with Sam on the opposite side of the room glaring at her father Harry. Leo sat at the opposite end of the couch twitching nervously. Molly stood in-between throwing glances at the kitchen as if she desperately wished to charge in and put an end to the fight.

James stood near the entrance of the room grinning and giggling hysterically before making his way across the room to Molly.

"Grandma. Thank you! Thank you for having me over for lunch, I can't believe I almost missed this." James said laughing hysterically pulling his grandmother into a hug.

"James, this is serious." Molly muttered, but returned the hug.

As James broke his hug he turned to his sister.

"Oh wow, things have been so boring, thanks sis. Totally awesome." James said chuckling.

Mikaela shook her head "Go to hell James."

"Still got that spirit." James said in a cocky manner.

"Just shut up James." Mikaela said in a quiet, but serious manner.

"I mean think about it." James said strolling over behind the couch placing his hand on Mikaela's shoulder.

"Sis comes home, whole new identity and not only that…" James said giggling again "A boyfriend, who is a muggle, who is the World's most wanted man. How can this get any better?" James finished laughing loudly again.

"James!" Molly scolded, but James was to busy laughing to pay attention.

"Just going to sit there and say nothing Harry like you always did!" Mikaela said throwing Harry a look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry said standing from his position giving his daughter a cold glare.

"It means, you never did anything when James and Albus teased me! You always took their sides! You always… you always…" Mikaela said suddenly rising from her seat releasing Sam's hand "You always loved them better!"

Harry stood for a few moments silent his jaw hanging down.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer." Harry said jabbing his finger in the direction of his daughter, while James chuckled.

"James shut up!" Harry said in a loud hissing manner as he gave his son a cold stare.

James immediately silenced scowling.

"Fine! I'll just be getting back to work then." James replied icily.

"Good to see you sis, and for you kid…" James said clapping Sam on the shoulder as he whipped out a business card dropping it on Sam's lap "good luck, contact me if you need to. Solicitor, muggle or magical, best in the World… In my opinion." James finished with a smirk.

"James!" Harry said heatedly.

"Fine, fine I'm going." James said in an exasperated tone he strolled to the door stopping to give his grandmother a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the house.

Both Harry and Mikaela slowly sat back down glaring at each other clearly wanting to have words, but seemed to silently agree that it could wait. The room remained quiet once again before the kitchen door burst open as Hermione and Ron entered the room.

--

"Honestly, Ronald attacking Lily's boyfriend before even asking him what was going on?" Hermione shrilled as she entered the room.

"Hey, it's right here!" Ron said holding out the paper showing Sam.

"Oh! So it is Ministry policy to attack first and ask questions later?" Hermione shrieked.

"No, but… but…" Ron said struggling for answers.

"I guess not much has changed since our days at Hogwarts!" Hermione scoffed.

Ron hung his shaking head in defeat as he threw Harry a look for help.

"Ron was just doing his job." Harry said rising to the occasion.

"Just doing his job!" Hermione said turning her attention to Harry.

"I remember a certain group of people called Death Eaters who were just doing their job." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Hermione you win. Just drop it ok?" Harry said sighing a bit.

Hermione stood up a bit more with a dignified sort of expression on her face as she turned her attention to Sam and Mikaela and suddenly shrieked.

"Oh Lily! You look wonderful. How you have grown and your hair!" Hermione said as she rushed over embracing Lily in a hug.

"This must be Sam." Hermione said breaking her and Lily's hug extending her hand to Sam.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Sam muttered with a look of uncertainty.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other at how the atmosphere in the room had just changed so quickly sighing in unison.

--

"So what is going on that you need to drag me away from work? The Headmaster had to cancel my classes for the rest of the day." Hermione said turning her attention to Harry and Ron after chatting with Lily for a bit.

"Don't ask me." Ron said holding up his hands in defense.

"So how is Hagrid these days?" Harry said quickly trying to stop Hermione from erupting.

"Hagrid is fine. And don't try to change the subject, what is going on?" Hermione said not to be outwitted by Harry's tactics.

"Same as always, save the World, giant robots, people in trouble, hell I don't know. Ask them." Harry said motioning to his daughter and Sam.

Hermione turned her attention to Sam and Lily. "So what is going on? I can't help if I don't know the story… None of us can."

Sam and Mikaela glanced at each other before sighing a bit "Well it started a while back when I got this car." Sam said.

From their Sam and Mikaela began retelling their story of meeting the Autobots, and how they were at war with the Decepticons, the All Spark, and every detail they could remember.

--

"Never bothered to tell your own family?" Harry said shaking his head.

"Sorry if my own family never bothered to come visit me." Mikaela said sarcastically.

"Ok, enough. So what kind of symbols are you seeing, can you write them out?" Hermione stated clearly trying to break up the argument before it started.

Sam seemed to pick up on it and quickly responded, "Yeah, I can write them down. Not a problem."

"Hell yeah he can, decorated our whole dorm with them." Leo added on from behind Sam.

"Hey speaking of which I think I've…" Leo was cut off as Hermione spoke.

"Here, write them down." Hermione said handing Sam a piece of paper and pulling out a quill from her pocket.

Sam took the quill with a confused expression.

"Don't worry self-inking." Hermione said to Sam.

"Why, not just use pens?" Sam asked as he began to scribble down the symbols.

"Tradition." Hermione replied.

The room remained quiet for a few moments as Sam jotted down the symbols he had been seeing.

"Hey mom, can you get us some food, while he writes out these symbols?" Ron said staring at Sam's writing.

Ron received no response to his question. Harry and Ron both looked around seeing Molly was missing.

"I'll find her." Harry said getting up from his seat.

--

"Get home quickly." Molly muttered as she jotted down the words she just spoke.

Molly quickly finished the letter she was working on and stuffed it in an envelope.

"Come here, Dumbledore." Molly muttered to an owl nearby as she tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Ginny as fast as you can!" Molly barely said as the owl took flight.

Molly turned frantically as Harry entered the room with a bang of the door. His vision glanced to the family's owl pole to Molly.

"What did you do Molly?" Harry stated flatly.

Mrs. Weasley bustled her self up "I simply thought that informing my daughter of what was going on was important." Molly said in a confident manner.

Harry sighed, "Oh no. Why Mrs. Weasley Why!"

--

"I don't know." Hermione said with disappointment in her voice.

"You don't know something?" Ron said in complete shock.

"Shut it Ronald." Hermione said not even bothering to face her husband making Ron quickly silence.

"I've seen them before, but I just can't place them. Either Africa or South America, but I don't know what they mean."

"Well, you know I've seen…" Leo said before being cut off by Mikaela.

"Hold on! I think I know who can tell us what they mean! Wait right here!" Mikaela shrieked before standing up dashing out of the room.

Just as she left Harry and Molly came bustling into the room.

"Why did you have to go and tell Ginny? She is going be pissed." Harry said hanging his head.

"She has a right to know! Lily is her daughter as well!" Molly shouted back.

"I didn't want to involve Ginny in this!" Harry said motioning to the room around him.

"She has a right to be involved!" Molly said heatedly.

Harry shook his head a bit "Please let her be in some important operation at St. Mungo's."

"Harry, you really need to relax." Hermione said.

Harry gave Hermione a cold glare in response.

"I mean who after all the years even tried to keep up contact with Lily? Ginny did, not you. She has a right to know." Hermione stated coldly.

Harry's face flushed red "Don't go their Hermione. I have always loved my daughter… more than you know." Harry said with a cold glare that seemed to seep throughout the room silencing it.

The room remained silent for a few moments before Mikaela burst in carrying a remote controlled truck wrapped in a chain.

"Come on change. Be a good boy and change." Mikaela cooed at it.

The rest of the family stared at her as if she had gone crazy.

Mikaela set the truck down on the table in the middle of the living room.

"Fine you want to keep up the act!" She said her voice changing from pleasant to seething in a matter of seconds. She looked wildly around before grabbing Ron's wand and yanking it from his grasp.

"Hey you can't take that!" Ron shouted.

Mikaela ignored him "Change or I'll fry your other eye out!" Mikaela shouted at the truck that began to shift and change before the group.

"You crazy broad, what are you trying do? I'll kill you all!" The tiny Decepticon shouted lashing out with its tiny fist at the people in the room.

"Hey behave!" Mikaela shouted holding the wand up which had a bright flame at the tip of it.

"What the hell is that?" Ron said backing away. Everyone in the room, but Sam and Harry did as well.

The Decepticon eyed the flame with a bit of nervousness as Sam spoke.

"Are you trying train it?"

"Trying to." Mikaela said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, so sorry about your eye, but if you are a good boy? I'm not going to torch your other eye." Mikaela said holding up the wand.

"You torched its eye?" Harry said glancing from the robot to his daughter.

"Drastic measures." Mikaela responded she said glancing at Harry then back to the small Decepticon.

"Now tell me what these symbols are and I won't hurt you. Just be a good boy."

The Decepticon seemed to glare at Mikaela in response.

"Please." Mikaela replied to the glare.

After a few moments the robot worked it's way over to the symbols Sam had drawn.

"Oh, I know this stuff, don't know how to read it, but yeah language of the Primes. Oldest of the Old they know it like the back of their hand."

"What do you mean oldest of the old?" Sam said in earnest.

"They have been here for a long time. Don't know where to find them, but they can translate it for you, or a Prime can." The tiny Deception replied.

"We know Optimus! He can translate what I have been seeing!" Sam shouted glancing at Mikaela.

"I know! Ohhh thank you." Mikaela said while embracing Sam's hug with one arm and reaching out patting the Decepticon on the head with another.

"So what the hell is going on?" Harry said in confusion.

"Optimus the one we told you about before. It is his language. He can translate it for us." Sam said in response.

"Ok." Harry said nodded his head.

"Hey!" Leo suddenly shouted.

"Do I need to silence you again?" Harry said glaring at Leo.

"Hey, hey, hey all I'm saying is those symbols I've seen them before!" Leo shouted pointing at Sam's writing.

Sam scrunched up his face as he turned toward Leo "Where?"

"The net man!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sam muttered rolling his eyes.

"You don't want to take me seriously, fine I don't care. I'm not even on this crazy adventure willingly. Just take me back to campus!" Leo shouted back.

"No, I don't think so." Harry said eyeing Leo a slight smirk on his face.

Mikaela shot Harry a look "You don't really want to take his word for it?"

"Hey always good to have a backup plan." Harry muttered with a shrug.

"So kid what is this lead of yours?" Harry said with a glint in his eyes.

"Robowarrior!" Leo replied.

"The idiot you battle on the internet?" Sam said shaking his head.

Leo ignored him nodding his head.

"Robowarrior, he knows."

--

**End Chapter**

**Slight alteration from the movie here.**

**PS This chapter will play a big role later on.  
**


End file.
